Mystery Girl in the Bathroom
by Tiftaf02387
Summary: In Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Draco goes into the bathroom and meets Myrtle, but instead this story Draco goes into the bathroom and meets a ghost named Kathryn. N/A: making it a oneshot, since idk where I am going with this story...


The silent old fancy hallway, of Hogwarts: the silence in some points was replaced by the sound of footsteps. Black classy shoes, took a minimum of one food step fast across the old, cold tile floor. The owner of the classy black shoes looked around him in worry.

He wondered where to go, but couldn't think of a place that wouldn't remind him of what he does do in life. He was almost near the end of the long big hall, when he saw a door, to an old boy's bathroom. The boy stopped and stood facing his left side to the brown door that had a bunch of designs on it. Slowly he turned his head to the closed door, and walked towards it.

On the designed door, he found a gold doorknob. The boy put his clammy hand on the doorknob and froze where he was. He wondered if he should turn the cold doorknob and find out what is left in the bathroom that seems to be untouched for many years. He knew a girls bathroom and a boy's bathroom was closed up many years ago, but he hasn't been in either, and was curious to find out what was in one of them.

Then slowly he turned the gold doorknob, and pushed the heavy brown designed door open, to reveal a bathroom, with a line of sinks, and next to it, to the left a long line of stalls. At the end of the line of stalls looked to be a large window, only, because a shadow of stain glass was placed on the tile floor. The rest of the room was only left to the mid dark.

The boy walked slowly more into the bathroom, and shut the door slowly behind him, to be the door only left a small sound click noise. He stood in the same spot for a moment and looked around. Alone the three walls, four sinks were lined up with four in the middle of the room. On the walls above, mirrors hung, showing reflection of many different sites.

Nothing in this bathroom seemed odd to the reason why is would be unavailable to use, the boy thought tell to his left he heard a noise of a door shut to the toilet stalls. He turned his head quickly to look down the long line, and to find as he guessed a huge glass window on the high wall. In the window was a pictures of many wizards and them pointing there different wands in different directions. The boy then walked slowly down the line of stalls, looking into each open one to find anything peculiar. Each stall seems fine, all looking ready to use, if someone cleaned it out.

Before he got to the middle of the line the boy saw something change at the corner of his eye. Slowly he turned his head, while he kept a hand on one of the stall doors, and his wand in the other. At the very end of the line, right in front of the wall stood a grey young lady, looking curiously at the boy. He pulled his hand away from the door and turned to face the lady. Taking slowly steps towards her, he noticed she had wavy hair that went to her elbow and on top was pulled back with a little bump. She wore a skirt that went to her knees and a polo shirt that had sleeves that went to the top of her elbow. On her feet she wore classical high heels that looked like it could make her a bit taller than she was.

Slowly she made her way towards the boy, as he continued to walk towards her.

"It's alright," she said, "I want hurt you," her voice was calmed steady.

The boy stopped and looked at her in fear. She stopped once she was a foot away from him, and then said, "I'm only a ghost," she paused and the said, "I'm Kathryn."

The boy watched her carefully. He took a few deep breaths and asked, "Why are you in the boy's bathroom."

"That is only for me to know," she smiled a small smile to him shortly.

He stared at her for a moment than asked, "Well... What are you- a mudblood?"

She looked at him the same as she has been, and then shook her head, "No I am only half blood."

They continued to stare at each other for a moment and the she spoke, "Tell me about you. I can see from your tie, you are a Slytherin."

"That's right, and you aren't?" he said.

She shook her head no, and also moved her mouth no, but no sound came out.

"I was in Gryffindor," she told him.

"Of course... that's were Potter is too." He said under his breath.

"And you are a pureblood, I can see." she said still looking at him.

Silence came upon the room tell he said, "Yeah I am."

She smiled at him, and moved around behind him, and he turned around as she went.

"What do they call you then," she asked, once she stopped moving.

"...why do you ask...? It not like we are going to see each other again."

"Well... If we get onto a good start, I'd hope you would come back," she tilted her head down and looked at him at the top of her eyes.

They were silent once more when he took a deep breath and let out, "Fine," as he said this she lift her he's and looked straight at him, "I'll come and see you," before he could continue she smiled.

"And I'm Draco." He shouted out.

"And does this Mr. Draco have a last name?" she asked trying to sound highly.

"As I said- I'm just Draco."

Her lips curved up a little and then she held out her gray see threw hand.

"Come Draco... If we are going to try to be friends, let's try to get to know each other," Kathryn said softly, as Draco's face started to settle a bit.

For about a minute or two nothing made a sound or movement, tell Draco opened his mouth and said, "Fine."

Kathryn smiled at him and wanted to grab his hand and pull him somewhere else, but decided not to and just flout to her destination. Kathryn stopped at one of the sinks to her left and turned around to see Draco in the same spot he has Ben since they meet.

"Come," she told him in a call voice and held out her hand again.

After a few seconds, Draco slid his feet across the cold tile and approached Kathryn.

"Sit." she told him pointing her hand to the ground. Draco looked down at the floor then back up at Kathryn. He then looked down at the floor once more, and decided to place himself on the floor. Kathryn then bent down slowly, placing her legs to her right side and looking at Draco.

"Tell me why you came into here," she finally asked him.

Draco still looking down at the floor, spoke out, "You never told me why you were in here, so why should I."

Kathryn rolled her eyes at the boy, and his attitude, "It has to do of why I died."

Draco looked up at her, and then said, "Tell me. Tell me, about your death. Does it hurt? Please say it doesn't." As he said this his voice got more screechy and scared.

"No... No it doesn't hurt. I never thought it was going to happen at the time."

She looked away to the side, when Draco spook again, "Tell me the story. Please? I need something to get off my mind..."

Kathryn looked at the head of the boy and saw fear in his gray eyes.

"It happen when I was only 17," Kathryn started, and Draco looked up into her face.

"I took my N.E.W.T.S and I was just enjoying my last years ever at school- at these that's what I thought. I also hoped that is would never end... and... It didn't..."

Kathryn started to cry and looked down at the floor. Draco pulled his hand up to Kathryn's face, to hold her check, but she went threw him like smoke.  
>"My best friend- Rose and I spent all day outside in the nice heat. Then when a few hours left tell dinner, we went back up and into the castle, to get ready for the event. While we were walking down that every hall outside-" she looked up past Draco at the entrance to the ballroom door, "My second secret boyfriend I had for two years was at my side the next thing I knew, talking really fast and try to catch his breath. I stood there in the hall with him, and told Rose to go on to the Gryffindor common room, and she did. Jacob- my boyfriend started pulling me down the hall, and inside this very bathroom. Lucky nobody was inside. He took me down to the end of the line of stalls and told me Luke- Jacob's best friend, and my public boyfriend- was furious at us both, because he found out about mine and Jacob's secret love relationship. While Jacob told me exactly how Luke found out, we heard the bathroom door bust open, and we saw Luke looking at us furiously and wand in hand. Jacob took a hold of his wand as well, and they both started to throw spells at each other. Next thing I knew I felt different. Unreal."<p>

Kathryn paused and looked away into the distance, the Draco asked, "You died?"

Kathryn looked down at him sadly and continued, "I looked at both Jacob and Luke, and none looked at me, but down at the floor, which laid my body. Jacob ran over and hung over my body for moral support that was not needed. As for Luke, he ran, ran of fear and panic. He ran I know not, but Jacob lie over my body, tell the next person came into the room."

Kathryn finished and looked at Draco, "Couldn't you have just talked to Jacob like you are talking to me now?"

"No. Only about once a year I will come out of this bathroom and around the hall outside and it wasn't tell ten year after my death a little third year Ravenclaw girl saw me. We were close friends, but after her seventh year she forgot about me," Kathryn told Draco, who just sat listening to every word she had to say.

"After I never really had any friends... On my year time getting out of the bathroom I would go at midnight unseen. 11 years after I meet the Ravenclaw girl, I meet a little boy on his first week to Hogwarts. He found me and told me his name and that he was new there. Then I decided to make him my friend. We talked, tell in his third year, I found out that is mother was, and it was my best friend Rose's son. He was a shy smart kind little boy. He told me what Rose has -by what he knows- been up to," Kathryn stopped.

Draco still stared at her, "Then what?" Draco asked.

"Well he left, and I never spook to anyone after... Tell today... when I meet you."

Kathryn looked up at Draco, and they both stared at each other for around a minute.

"Now tell me why you are here," Kathryn commanded.

Draco looked away from her and said, "No. I would if I could... No if I could I couldn't be doing what I have to do."

"Which is?"

"I am not able to speech of it, to anyone." Draco kept his head down, but moved his eyes up to look at Kathryn.

"Is that why you are in here? You wanted to get away from what you are set to do."

"Every minute...every hour...of everyday." Draco told her slowly.

"If there comes a time when you can tell me, please feel free, I promise I won't tell a sing soul." Kathryn told him.

"That's what they all say."

"Not all are untrustworthy," Kathryn pulled her hand up to Draco's check and tried to lay it there but it slightly went through his pale skin. To Draco it felt ice cold.

"Tell me more about you," Draco told Kathryn trying to change the subject.

"Only if you tell me about you, the same amount I tell you, about myself."

Draco took a long moment to reply, and then said, "Fine."

"You first, since I've gone first already," Kathryn smiled a small smile at him.

"Well there isn't much," Draco told Kathryn.

"It doesn't matter."

"Well, as you know I am a Slytherin, I am 16, pure-blood, and I don't like Mud bloods!"

"What about your family?" Kathryn asked.

"I live with my father and mother, in a manor, in the country-"

"I lived in the country too," Kathryn interrupted, while she lay down on her back, on the floor right in front of Draco.

"I have house elves, I use to have a house elf named Dobby, but stupid Potter let him free."

"I've hear of this Potter boy," Kathryn to Draco looking up.

"Who hasn't," Draco said in a disgusting voice.

"Tell me about him," Kathryn told Draco.

"Well first, he ruined my life. It all starts with his parents. Having to have a kid the same age as me... At one he lived through a killing curse. After he was always the hero, I despise him. If he never got hit by the curse, he wouldn't matter in my life!" Kathryn just looked up at Draco. Draco was so mad, his face wasn't pleasant.

"I feel bad for you Draco," Kathryn told him flat out, "If only you lived in my time, we could be great happy friends..."

"Ways that?" Draco asked. He got down and lay by Kathryn, and props himself up with his hand on the side of his face.

"Even if I had Rose, I never had a great guy in my life." Kathryn looked up in front of her, at the ceiling.

"What about Jacob," Draco asked her.

"He was only there, because I was attracted to him, not because he was a nice loving friend."

Draco stared at her and then looked down, "Only if we both lived in the same time..."

For about five minutes they didn't talk, they just thought about everything. Then Draco broke the silence, "I better go, it's getting late."

Kathryn turned her he's and looked at him, "Yes you should."

Draco then gave her one last look, and got up and walked to the door. Kathryn got up as well, and asked, "You will come back tomorrow?"

Draco was standing in front of the door, with his hand on the doorknob, and then said, "Yes, I'll try." He opened the door and headed out while Kathryn told him thank you.


End file.
